Time Enough For Love
by foeniks
Summary: When Lady Granger is married off to the notorious Lord Malfoy, she believes her life is over. When Lord Malfoy is forced to settle earlier than he'd planned, he didn't think his life would change so drastically. How wrong they were. Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Title: Time Enough For Love**

**Summary: **When Lady Granger is married off to the notorious, as well as highly eligible, Lord Malfoy, she believes her life is over. However, with the help of a few unlikely friends, she is able to be open to new possibilities, for the sake of her family if not for her own peace of mind. This turns out to be much harder than she anticipates.

When Lord Malfoy is forced to settle earlier than he'd planned due to politics, he didn't think his life would change so drastically. After all, his new wife would leave him well enough alone if he just threw a few trinkets and dresses her way and he could go on living his life the way he had before. Or so he thought…

**Prologue**

**Lady Hermione Jane Granger:**

She honestly could never have predicted that her life would come out this way. With her would-be-rapist on top of her laughing deliriously over the irony that her husband had walked in upon them in this state and simply walked right back out. She didn't blame the man now heaving on top of her. If she wasn't so afraid that she would be losing her virginity to a disgusting man who was about to rape her, she might've joined in on the hilarity of it all. And yet, despite fighting so furiously just a moment before, she couldn't get herself to move now. She thought it might have something to do with the rapid succession of emotions that was forced through her body. The utter initial terror of being in this situation, the nauseating relief of thinking she would be rescued by her husband when he walked in, the crippling confusion when he does _not_ in fact rescue her, and finally the despondent helplessness and hopelessness that plagued her now. She honestly did not think her life would turn out like _this._

She had done everything right to the best of her abilities. She had been the very picture of a good, obedient wife despite the pain it caused her to act against her nature. She had made the necessary sacrifice for the sake of her family and she had accepted the conditions of her fate with poise and grace. So what had she done to deserve her current state?

She had withstood the adultery (until such time in which it could not be tolerated); she had forgiven the humiliation (granted, only after offering up some of her own); she had been understanding of the coldness, the lateness, the rudeness, the callousness; she had even been the one to make all the efforts to make the relationship work all the while avoiding being too imposing.

In short, she had been perfect. So why after all this, would he do something so unforgivable? Something he wouldn't even do to a stranger? Why would he, when she was at her most vulnerable, most alone, and most pitiful state, why would he leave her like this?

She finally registered that the bastard had undone his pants and braced herself for the worst when the door swung open the third and final time. And there stood her savior.

**A/N:**

**I'll be updating once a week (usually a Saturday or Sunday).**

****This story will be AU and Draco and Hermione will not be magical-folk. HOWEVER, just because they are not wizards/witches does not mean there won't be MAGIC within this story. You'll see what I'm talking about as you read.****

**Please R/R! I don't want to impose my story on fanficworld if no one is interested! I would absolutely LOVE any feedback and please feel free to critique my writing/plot etc as I would love to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione :**

"Papa, please. I want to do this." Hermione knew he would concede upon hearing 'papa.' She only ever used the term when she was dead-set on something.

"Child, there are more important things in life than owning land and having a sizable keep-" began her father, still trying to talk her out of her decision.

"Like a home? A history? A legacy? Our land and keep are more than their labels Papa."

Her father gave a deep and wary sigh. "Alright, if you are absolutely certain that this is what you want, I won't stop you. I only ask that you think about it overnight before accepting."

If only to please him but for a night longer, Hermione agreed. "Alright Papa. I will sleep on it, but please do not expect me to change my mind."

With that she stood from the armchair in her father's cozy library and made to leave for bed. When she stopped by the door, her father called out one last time.

"Hermione...good night my little lamb."

"I love you Papa. Goodnight"

The next morning at a formal breakfast, Lady Hermione Granger gave her acceptance to the messenger. "I am happy to say that I have accepted Lord Malfoy's offer of marriage." In exchange for the preservation of my family's home, she thought. Then she was saddened by the realization that it would no longer be _her_ home.

**A/N:**

**Please R/R! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione :**

Her mother blubbered out her farewell. "You must visit us often, darling. And be sure to keep your hair well-maintained."

"I will Mother."

Then her father. "You are the bravest and brightest girl. I have never been more proud or happy to call you my daughter. Be safe little lamb, but above all be happy. Will you do this for me?"

"I will Papa. I am certain that with time, I will be able to create a happy marriage." She was most certainly not certain of this, but the safety and happiness of her family was her first priority. She realized, with a maturity at her age of seventeen, that these were the circumstances in which she inevitably found herself. The best she could do was to make the best of the situation. With that optimistic thought, she vowed to be open-mined and hopeful.

The carriage jostled along.

The manor, or rather miniature castle she thought, came into view and took her breath away.

The lack of formal welcome displeased her but it did not deter her.

The far-too-large, but beautifully decorated bedchamber made her feel lonely.

She wondered what he looked like, before putting herself down to bed and fell instantly asleep.

**A/N:**

**Please R/R! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione :**

**The wedding ceremony was short. Hermione knew literally not one of the five people around her, including the impeccably dressed groom, and felt a pang of loneliness again. Yet she kept her head up and her back straight, not showing a trace of her sadness.**

Her husband was even more breathtakingly beautiful than his home. She almost giggled at the thought, but kept her poise. She stole discreet looks at his cold, impassive face. He almost looked bored. Perhaps he was.

He never once looked at her and left as soon as they were declared man and wife and scribbled his signature on the papers.

Hermione mused that she didn't really need to get so elaborately dressed. She wondered if she would see him tonight.

**A/N:**

**Please R/R! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy :**

"Mate, what are you doing here on a night like this?" Draco's friend Blaise said as he clapped him on the shoulder, causing him to sputter out his wine.

"What's it look like?"

Theo glided around without so much as a sound and took his seat next to Draco. "It looks like you're running away from your responsibilities." His friend Theo was always far too serious for his own good, Draco thought. Though he often said precisely the things he didn't want to hear.

The three of them sat in a dark corner of the local pub, where Draco often went to escape the banal realities of his life. It was one of his favorite places to go besides the training grounds, which at this time of night would hold no challenges for him. He realized his friends were still looking for an explanation. He gave a wary sigh. "I"m doing what I'm always doing. Nothing's changed."

"Well, actually..." Blaise began before being cut off abruptly.

"I live according to my own principles not on the circumstances that are forced upon me."

Theo looked contemplative. Blaise tried again. "Sheesh mate, is she that bad?"

"She was tolerable-looking I suppose. I can't quite remember actually." Draco took another swig of wine straight from the bottle, as he tried to remember what his wife looked like.

To this Blaise laughed out loud in that characteristic way of his, head back with one arm raised in jolly. "Mate, I was _there_ remember, and I certainly got a good look. She's definitely at the very least pretty."

"It would not do well to avoid consummating the marriage on your wedding night," Theo added quietly. He was a man of few words, yet rarely did they contain anything but a silent and knowing statement. It was insufferable. "You will have to do it eventually."

"That doesn't matter. The marriage ceremony took place and that's all that's needed to acquire the strategic border lands."

"So what do you intend to do then, now that you're married and the politics have been resolved?" Theo asked, already knowing the answer.

Draco stood up, gave both his best smirk and said, "What I have always done. I told you, this doesn't change anything. I live my life the way I see fit." With that he pushed out and made his way out of the pub. On his way to the door he randomly grabbed a girl from the side, who squealed with delight. Before making his exit, he turned back to his friends one last time. "I think I've earned that right." This, he knew, neither would challenge.

As he made his way to his bed with the girl whose name he didn't even ask, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of something. He knew it was a foreign feeling, but it left as quick as it came and he didn't bother to investigate as he was soon distracted with something more carnal.

**A/N:**

**Please R/R! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione:**

She had no idea what to expect. Aside from the books she had to sneak to read late at night, she had no inkling of what the night might bring. She had no sisters, and certainly not that many friends, at least not one close enough to share what her wedding night might be like. Her own mother was abysmally prudish and would have a heart attack were she to even contemplate telling her daughter what this entailed.

So, Hermione Granger simply had no idea what would happen. But of course, she _knew-_almost academically-the process. She had read enough to have an idea. But it was a very dry account as opposed to feelings and whatever else may occur. It was also an account that exclusively dealt with the _actual process _itself and nothing more.

Certainly, the traditions and social rules were completely unknown to her. Was he supposed to come to her? Was she supposed to go to him? Who initiated these things? She hardly knew and it made her nervous because she hated not knowing and feared the unknown. No one here of course gave any indications and she would be too embarrassed to ask. After the ceremony, her husband had simply stalked out. She was left to sign the marriage papers and the rest of the party, including the officials also left her. She was literally left alone. Almost as an after thought, one of the officials came back into the room to inform her that her ladies-in-waiting would soon be chosen for her and she would be informed upon confirmation.

Hermione didn't like the idea of something being _chosen _for her, but she reasoned that it was the only option given that she didn't know anyone to choose from herself. Again, she felt alone and wondered when that would pass.

Without knowing anywhere else to go or anyone to go to, she simply had retired to her bedchamber. She thought it looked slightly smaller this time, though the bed was still enormous. The whole room had a red tint given the various shades of deep red that decorated its features, from the curtains to the velvet sofas next to the window.

As she sat down next to the window looking out, she concluded that there was little she could do given that she had no idea where her husband's private quarters were. It simply wouldn't do for her to walk about searching either. In any case, she was certain that he would know where her room was or that he could find out without any constraints as the master of his home. So, Hermione decided, she would simply wait here.

After an hour of reading, she wondered if she should do anything to prepare herself. Immediately, she remembered she wouldn't know what to do to prepare in any case, so she left that idea.

Finally, at half past two in the morning, she came to the realization that he would not be coming. She was met with a feeling of both relief and a little bit of anxiety.

**A/N:**

**Please R/R! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione:**

It had been over a week and still she had not come in contact with her husband. Though she did catch glimpses when walking about and exploring. She saw him on the training grounds through a window in the upper wing of the manor once. She was impressed despite herself; he was clearly well-trained, from a very young age she surmised, if his natural skills with a sword gave any indication.

He was also not too difficult to spot given his commanding frame and the silver-blond hair that glistened in the sun. He took off his upper armor and then his shirt and Hermione's eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Absolutely divine, isn't he?"

Hermione spun around so fast, she thought she pulled several muscles. A ginger-haired woman stood to her side admiring the view apparently, from the lascivious look on her face.

Hermione didn't know what to say so she simply stared at the woman. Her lessons in propriety told her she ought not to respond to such a comment from a perfect stranger.

"It's alright," she whispered conspiratorially turning to her and giving a sly wink. "You can look, I won't tell."

"Of course, I can't imagine anything being wrong with looking at my husband," Hermione replied with a smile of her own. She knew she shouldn't be so familiar but something about this girl warmed her. She just seemed very _genuine_.

The woman clapped her hands together. "Oh my! You must be Lady Hermione! What a lovely surprise, everyone had been doing an annoyingly good job keeping you so well-hidden, I'm so glad I took a walk today!"

Well-hidden? Goodness, if that was the plan, they were doing an excellent job since she herself was unaware if anyone knew her existence. "I'm certainly glad you took a walk as well, I'm so glad to make your acquaintance, Lady…?"

"Oh, just call me Ginny! I'm Ginny Weasely." Her happy demeanor was contagious and Hermione was finding herself fast liking the girl.

"Well then I must insist you call me Hermione."

"Well, _Hermione_, I've decided that I like you. I say we take a walk and I show you about and you we can get to know each other." Without waiting for a reply, she simply grabbed a bewildered Hermione by the arm and took off.

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Draco:**

His advisors were giving him a massive headache.

"Sir, we must insist that you step out in society with your wife so as to make official your marriage."

"We were married by a priest, how much more official do you want?" Draco was tired of this conversation. True, he realized it was childish to avoid her simply because she indirectly represented a choice that was yet again made for him. But was he not master of his house? "Besides, isn't this marriage supposed to be secret?"

"Sir, the marriage ceremony was conducted in such a manner simply to avoid neighboring lords who would want the same strategic location. Now that that has been accomplished, showing society that you are married is only going to make it more difficult for them to question your hold."

Draco gave a heavy sigh. "Fine, we will attend a small ball together. But I don't want anything extravagant or too focused on introducing her. I want it to be like any other social. I'll just be sitting with her is all. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

He gave a waved hand of dismissal before getting back to his papers.

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione:**

There was to be a ball. Hermione was informed to meet her husband in his private quarters before the two of them made their way to the event. Ginny fussed over what they were going to wear.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of having to pull the top of her dress up after Ginny would pull it down to show 'your womanly features,' Hermione was finally dressed and ready to go. In the end, she settled for a startling emerald green gown that was both pretty and conservative. It was one of her own. She looked at herself in the mirror and swallowed. This would be first time in weeks that they would see each other again, assuming he had even looked at her the first time.

"Oh my, he's going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself tonight," breathed Ginny.

Hermione giggled. Ginny always had a way of making her less nervous and much better. "You know, I'm really glad to have you as a friend. Honestly, I don't know what I would've done without you."

Ginny's face warmed openly and she gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "And you'll never be without, my lovely."

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione:**

She should have been offended, but somehow felt a bit relieved when she was met by Sir Theo Nott instead of her husband at his door. He graciously informed her that he would escort her to the social due to her husband having to take care of something urgent that had come up.

At first, Hermione was a bit worried that it would look strange for her to enter on the arms of another man, but this knight assuaged her fears by telling her that she would get a chance to meet and greet the new ladies of court at her own leisure before her husband arrived.

"New?" Hermione asked.

He nodded slowly. "New and old. There will be several ladies from neighboring lands, no doubt come to verify your marriage with their own eyes."

"And the old?"

"Well, there are a few ladies who have been fixtures at this manor for a number of years."

"To cultivate and advance family alliances, I assume."

He looked at her with mild surprise, if it could even be called that. "Perceptive."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered Sir," Hermione countered with a small smile.

"I meant no disrespect my lady, merely—"

"Stating your ingrained opinion of women?" She looked up at him with a merry challenge in her eyes.

Sir Nott slowly smiled approvingly. "A mistake I will not repeat again, I assure you."

Once they had finally arrived before the doors she had been secretly nervous about, Hermione gave a grin to silently convey her jesting mood. "So, Sir Nott, should I be advised of any warnings before entering the lair of wolves?"

He chuckled. "Avoid the pretty blonde one."

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Draco:**

Bloody hell. How on earth did he not take care of this little problem before entering? In his defense, he assumed she'd be with Theo when he arrived, but the bloody fool was with Blaise and a few other Lords. Theo was entirely and exclusively in the company of _men._ Damn.

This was certainly a peculiar problem to be in. Many were beginning to look his way, which meant that he was fast running out of time. He couldn't simply stand there looking like an idiot. But which one was his wife? He now wished he hadn't drunk so much wine that night and perhaps taken a better look at her face.

Well, he knew who his wife was not. That group included Astoria and the same few ladies that hung about her. Astoria was not the type to be welcoming of newcomers, least of all one who had the fortune of being his wife. He saw no new face in her crowd. Which meant that his wife was mingling with the new ladies of neighboring lands.

He almost swore out loud. Why were there so _many _of them and why did they all have to look the same? He sighed internally and cautiously made his way over. Right, how was he to go about doing this?

Process of elimination, then. He new Ginerva Weasley, and there was a woman to his left wearing an emerald green dress. It was not her, he was sure of it. He didn't remember his wife being quite so pretty. Pity. This left the only other brunette, which he did remember his wife to be, and she happened to be standing and conversing with the pretty lady in green.

With resolve in mind, he bravely walked over to them. He felt everyone's eyes on him and hoped his power of deductive reasoning had not failed him now. He took a slight breath, extended his palm in front of the brunette and said, "My lady."

The first sign that he had failed miserably was the look of confusion on her face followed quickly by her glancing at the pretty lady next to her, who herself was sporting a look that look dangerously like amusement.

Fuck.

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione:**

She wanted to groan. Well, if she was going to be honest with herself, she wanted to hurl curses at him. Was she that _forgettable_? In any case, she didn't have time to think about that now. Now, she had to find a way out of this potentially very embarrassing situation. _Potentially_, because she was already coming up with a plan.

"My lord, I'm so happy to see that you have taken heed of my request that you personally greet Lady Berenice. I know how appreciative you were of her father's aid with the border skirmishes last spring." Hermione was thankful for her productive conversation with Lady Berenice just a few moments prior. She was rewarded with a look of pure delight on the woman's face who was no doubt pleasantly surprised by the attention paid to her per Hermione's request.

And it seemed her husband knew how to play along, or rather play off an embarrassing gaffe. "Of course, I couldn't simply walk in here without personally seeing to your welcome. I hope you can relay my gratitude to your father when you return," he smoothly offered.

"Oh of course my Lord. And certainly, it was our pleasure," Lady Berenice said excitedly, as she placed her hand in his.

Her husband quickly dropped a peck to her hand and turned to his wife, now with his arm extended with the intent to escort. "Shall we?"

Hermione accepted, and they began making their way over to the main table.

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione:**

"That was—" he began.

"Perfectly understandable, my Lord. After all, we've hardly seen each other the past few weeks," Hermione finished for him.

After a pause, he said, "I was not attempting to apologize.

She didn't know what to say to this. "I didn't think you were."

"Are you making assumptions now, Lady?" He seemed to be acting antagonistically.

"No, my lord. I was making conversation," she replied crisply before taking her seat at the table. Almost immediately, she bit her tongue. She wanted to be open and understanding to make this work. That meant she couldn't _quite _be her argumentative self at least for some time.

Before her husband could come back with another probable retort, his advisors came upon them bringing matters of ladies-in-waiting and such. Hermione had decided to only have one lady-in-waiting, that being Ginny. She was granted this, despite the advisor's sputtering protests, when her husband curtly said "My wife, as lady of this manor, will have those of her own choosing to serve her." The advisor flustered about and moved onto an even more sensitive matter.

"As well, my Lord, we have taken the liberty to have my Lady's belongings moved to your master suite. You may retire there from this point on my Lady," Mr. Jenkins said, looking at her like he had done her a favor.

Well, it seems they were to share a bedroom now, and in all likelihood a bed, several weeks after their marriage ceremony. Hermione swallowed nervously before graciously responding. "Thank you Mr. Jenkins."

Her husband it seemed was not in a gracious mood and seemed rather annoyed. "Kindly do not take such liberties again Mr. Jenkins, lest I forget who is Lord here." This caused the advisors to begin sputtering more apologies whilst walking away from their table.

Her husband tilted his head slightly in her direction while still keeping his eyes on the rest of the room and said quietly, "I have heard that Lady Giverva is a woman of ill-repute…something along the lines of throwing herself upon the bodies of men."

She wasn't sure if he were offering a genuine warning for her sake or by extension for his own. "Well then you may rest assured my Lord, my body will most certainly be safe from harassment from her," Hermione said, with a tease of a smile.

He faced her fully for a moment then, scrutinizing her face, before returning his impassive gaze elsewhere. Hermione thought she imagined a small 'humph' from his direction.

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione:**

They said their hello's and greeted everyone that came to see them personally at their table. But after a while, Hermione had the strongest urge to fidget, which she knew wasn't lady like, because of the awkward silence between her and her husband. He refused to speak to her and only gave a curt no or yes to her general questions. If she asked an open-ended question, he would sigh gravely and give a noncommittal 'hmm.'

She was honestly at the end of her ropes. If he refused to have a conversation with her, how was she to make this work? She would admit however, that she was able to get a glimpse into his personality, even if it was a superficial glimpse. When she mentioned that he was skilled in swordfighting as she had witnessed, he simply came back with "of course, I've been training since I could walk."

But when she pressed upon his childhood, his face grew grave and she felt a tremor of anger course through him. "That's none of your business."

Hermione felt that's she had come upon something sensitive and searched about for something to change the topic to. "Do you ride my Lord?"

"Ride what?"

"…horses."

"Of course I do, what else would I ride."

"…." She was stumped. She couldn't tell if he were being deliberately curt and abrasive or if he were simply not paying attention to her. He did seem a bit distracted. "Well, perhaps we could ride sometime together, I love riding," she tried.

"What would a woman know about riding horses?" He didn't seem to say this snidely, or perhaps not with the intention of any snideness. It seemed as if he were genuinely expressing his disbelief.

Before Hermione could inform him of _her _extensive training, they were interrupted by a dazzling smile surrounded by even more dazzling hair.

"ooh Draaacoooo. You look splendid this evening! Oh but you _know _how much I love blue on you, I wish you'd worn it this evening for _me_," Lady Astoria Greengrass practically cooed while batting her eyelashes at an inhuman speed. Hermione's eyes watered just watching her. And she didn't miss the emphasis on the possessive "me," either.

Naturally, she absolutely ignored Hermione and though Hermione did not wish to fall to her level, she decided she would sit silently and see how this would go.

"Thank you Astoria. I believe you've met my wife Hermione already?" Her husband thanked her seemingly without warmth though all the polite charm he exhibited for Lady Berenice was present. Hermione took note. She also took note of the fact that they must have either known each other for quite a bit of time or they knew each other intimately, as they both used their given names to address one another.

"Yes, yes, I have I believe. Some time ago." She again said this without even looking at Hermione. It simply could not be more obvious to anyone watching that Lady Astoria was either in love, or more probably in lust, with her husband and not in the least fond of Hermione herself for the former reason.

Hermione decided she had had enough. Women of her ilk responded in very predictable ways; if Hermione did not show her backbone now Astoria would only worsen in her treatment of her. She may as well give her a taste of her own medicine. "Lady, if you could attend to the other guests for a moment, I have some private words I'd like to share with my husband."

Lady Astoria finally looked at her with an echo of horror on her face. She looked incensed at Hermione's audacity to essentially order her to leave their presence. She opened her mouth in a most unladylike fashion and stared fixedly at her, as if she could merely will her to recant. Before Hermione could repeat herself, her husband dropped in.

"Good evening, Astoria." She finally closed her mouth and replied in kind to him before walking away with one last venomous look thrown Hermione's way.

"You know how to play dirty," he said quietly.

"I obviously must if I'm to survive here."

"You consider this enemy territory then?" He seemed to feign offense.

"I haven't been given reason to believe otherwise, my Lord." She was exaggerating of course, but hoped he picked up on the hint that she was really talking about him.

He didn't. "Perhaps you would do well to be appreciative of the privileges that you have been given. There are many that would give an arm to be in your position. Being grateful to your circumstances may ease your stay here."

Goodness, that was more than he had said to her in the entirety of their relationship. And it absolutely incensed her! No, she had to control her temper, it simply would not do to further worsen the situation. Clearly, he was immature and spoiled and she ought to treat him delicately. "I am grateful for many things my Lord, which is precisely why I hate to impose my seemingly abhorrent personage on you. Perhaps you should have chosen to marry one who would give up an arm, or better yet one who would give all limbs to be in this position. If such woman are hard to come by, please feel free to sever my limbs if I can be more suitable to you that way."

Oh dear. Her temper had flared and clearly she had not done a very good job of taming it, if her dripping sarcasm was any indication. She anxiously waited for him to explode…but it never came. Instead, he did something she never would have expected.

He chuckled. He said nothing at all in response. She thought perhaps he had not heard, though that was unlikely.

They fell into another bout of silence after this. When he announced that he was retiring, Hermione had assumed that it was meant for the both of them and began agreeing before he corrected her. Apparently, he was retiring to other _business_, though she was free to retire to his suite when she pleased.

Hermione finally gave in and set her chin. She wasn't sure how to go about saying this and didn't want to be too bold. She had a vague notion that this was supposed to be his job. No, she would swallow any fears and go forth and simply say it. "My Lord...er...," she began as he looked at her expectantly. This was coming out more awkwardly than she had imagined. "I was thinking, if you weren't busy that is, that...er..."

"Well?"

Out with it then. "I was thinking, that perhaps if you were not too busy, we could spend some time together so as to better get to know each other." She said all this very fast without really looking at him.

She could feel his eyes burning into her and willed herself not to turn red or to fidget. She believed she succeeded on both counts, perhaps more the latter than the former. Why was he being so silent? She decided to inject some humor and hoped he had a sense of one. "Lest you forget my face again," she said, with a small chuckle.

He apparently did not have one. "When I have the time," he finally replied. And with that he stood, gave her a slight bow accompanied by a "good evening, my Lady," and left.

Hermione was left sitting with her thoughts alone, which gradually formed themselves into several conclusions that would no doubt guide her actions from here on forth. First, she had truly tried her best. She was open, available, and had attempted to interact with him and all the right circumstances were already in place, chief among them being their marriage. Second, this left her with not much more she could do in this regard. It was now up to him; the ball was in his court, so to speak, and she would simply have to wait until he sought her out. Anything more on her part would probably be too imposing.

But how long would she have to wait? Why was he so averse to this arrangement? After all, was he not the one who asked for _her _hand in marriage? Hermione was not stupid of course, and knew that this was a marriage of political convenience but even the most daft of people would know of its permanent nature. Did he not realize that it would simply be better for him in the long run to try and at least be _friends _with the future mother of his children? Hermione was getting exasperated at the thought, but no matter. She would wait until she couldn't anymore.

Finally, she had to work on her temper. For all her plans of understanding and openness, this may well be the ruin of her. Naturally, it was going to be much easier said than done.

With that comforting thought, she decided to retire as well to her new sleeping quarters.

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Draco:**

Draco was walking quickly away from the event. He wasn't quite sure where he was going yet, but he knew he was getting away from her.

Damn. Why couldn't she be like every other woman? Then he would know how to deal with her, which is to say, not deal with her at all. But avoiding her was becoming more difficult that he'd thought. Even from the grave, his father managed to haunt him.

She was not stupid, of that he was certain. Saving a potentially embarrassing situation and having the audacity to challenge him proved that. He almost smiled at the memory of her sarcastic response. He had not expected it. In fact, he expected her to be timid and afraid and she seemed to be neither. Bloody hell, he wished she were. She was far too bold for his liking, though the notion of someone having the bollocks, hopefully not literally in this case, to stand up to him was…interesting. Besides his father, and perhaps Theo at times, no one had ever questioned his authority or character. He was slightly disturbed at the thought that a woman was able to do so and even more disturbed that he had not put her in her place.

And of course there was the matter of her appearance. She was too pretty. Not that Draco, as a man, minded such things. No. It was just another thing to complicate matters. Matters involving their marital bed. Certainly it was easy to avoid temptation in most areas of daily life. But waking up in the morning, when his mental capacities were not at their best, in a warm bed with a warm body next to his, a body who he was sure would be willing and perhaps even eager from the boldness in her proposition, would make it extremely difficult to avoid temptation.

But if it were the last thing he would do, Draco Malfoy would spite his father in his grave his one last robbery of Draco's freedom. Living his whole life under the brutal oppression of his father, Draco had believed himself finally freed upon his death. Alas, the damned man had made one last effort to make Draco miserable. He had handpicked him a bride, a life partner, and potentially the future mother of his children.

Now, to the matter of his sleeping quarters. Draco rounded a corridor and came upon an idea. He'd simply sleep the night in one of his regulars' beds. With that settled, he set upon his new course.

Once his decision was made, however, a new feeling began to burgeon in his brain. A foreign thing that he had experienced before when he grabbed that bar maid, though he had the vague notion that it was not pleasant. Draco shook his head and tried to rid himself of it, but it persisted. Oh well, stay there it would then. Soon enough his mind would be clouded by other feelings, instigated down below. Cursing his father and cursing his wife for essentially kicking him out of his own bedroom, Draco pulled open a door in the hallway without even knocking.

Astoria's sidekick was enthusiastically welcoming of his intrusion, as he had expected. Once he had finished his business with her, he began to leave when she started to nag and coo in the annoying way that seemed to characterize the way ladies of court spoke to him.

"Oh but Draco, you said you'd stay the night!"

"Well, I have other business to attend to," Draco replied curtly. He didn't think he'd last a night of being suffocated and talked to death. The latter would not matter so much if she had anything intelligent to say but unfortunately, she did not.

"But Dracooooo, I'll show you a good time, you know that. Oh! Why don't I bring you some food! I saw that you didn't eat too much at dinner!"

She wasn't exactly dressed appropriately and Draco wondered if that mattered. He considered for a moment before saying, "Yes, why don't you bring me something and I'll wait right here."

She practically skipped out of the room in the state she was dressed in and Draco almost pitied her. He decided to wait a few minutes before escaping.

Finally, he stood, without bothering to fix his own clothing and opened the door to walk out. He didn't think he'd run into anyone this late at night but he was abysmally disappointed, for there stood his wife and Theo.

By the look on her face, Draco almost groaned in realization that she had seen the silly girl run out just a moment before. No doubt connecting the dots, his clever wife knew exactly what he was up to. Though in his defense, the way he was dressed, or rather _undressed_ didn't leave much to the imagination. Despite himself, he tried to see how she would react. Her face gave away nothing and therein lay the reaction. She was cold and impassive, not like the way she was during dinner when desperately trying to make small talk. As Draco took in the difference of expressions between the warmth then and the coldness that scrutinized him now, that foreign feeling from earlier came back again, much stronger this time.

"My Lord," she said flatly. "If I may have a private word with you."

Draco almost forgot that Theo was standing to the side. Rather than acquiesce to a seemingly reasonable request, Draco lashed out impulsively. "We will have an exchange when I please. For now, you will retire and not bother me with your insignificant nonsense."

He saw her stiffen momentarily before jutting her chin out. "Very well, my Lord." She then turned to Theo and said, "Sir Nott, my sincerest gratitude for accompanying me tonight, but I can now find my way so I will retire alone. Good evening.

Theo gave her a low bow and returned his wish in kind.

Draco watched as she glided away without so much as a word or glance at him. Again he felt that twinge. He absolutely refused to look at Theo. "We need to leave before that brain-dead whore comes back."

"I marvel at your taste in women, Draco," Theo said as they began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Well, it's not like I'm married to them," Draco countered. He was suddenly in a foul mood, though he couldn't fathom why.

"I would imagine not, given that you are already married. And you're wife is neither brain-dead and most certainly not a whore."

They began making their way into their secluded corner in the dining hall, while servers scrambled about getting food and drinks for them. Draco finally slumped down, feeling more tired than he looked. "You speak as if you know her personally. For all we know she could be off romping with men of court. Being a Lady, as I have seen time and again, does not necessarily make for a _lady _Theo_."_

Theo gave a heavy sigh, surprising Draco. Theo rarely expressed simple human emotions. For him to do so now meant he was serious. "Draco, listen. You know full well that's she's bright and don't tell me otherwise because Ginny told me what happened earlier today."

Draco grimaced but said nothing. Theo took that as a cue to continue. "As to her _maidenly _virtues, I confess I do not know her personally but I can tell when a woman is experienced or not in such matters and I can tell you now that your wife is most certainly not experienced. In fact, I'm willing to bet that she has absolutely no experience, especially since you refuse to do your duty as a husband in a vain attempt to immaturely defy your father from the grave."

"That's enough Theo," Draco said quietly. "You may be my best mate, but I am Lord here."

"Well, _my Lord_, I believe there is an ironic incoherency in your plan to defy your father. For you see, in committing the very act of avoiding your wife for his benefit, you are yet again acting _for his benefit_. If you truly wish to be free of him, you ought to act as you see fit and not as you believe would turn the man over in his grave."

Draco's ease worsened with each word Theo said. He was clearly very invested in this relationship, for rarely did Theo lecture anyone, let alone Draco. But Draco saw the truth of his words, the truth that he had been steadfastly denying. In his obsession, he had somehow forgotten to let go of his father.

With a start, he finally realized the foreign twinge of emotion that had been nagging at him worse than Astoria typically did: guilt. Why on earth was he feeling guilty? He shouldn't feel guilty. He has no need to be. A man has a right to do what he wishes in his own home. Right. So, naturally, he didn't feel guilty.

As if reading his mind, Theo continued his monologue. "You _should_ feel guilty Draco. You not only broke your vows while she held her own, you humiliated her in front of that woman as well as in front of me. I'm surprised she didn't' react more strongly. I suppose that's another testament to her character."

"Goodness if you think so highly of her, why don't' you marry her?"

"Because she's taken," Theo said with a bit of humor. "Draco, trying and succeeding to make this work does not mean your father will win. In fact, it will make you the better man for it."

Draco slumped down further in his seat. He knew Theo had his best interests at heart and would be the only one to tell him the truth as he saw it, and rarely did he ever see much else but the truth, bare and ugly. "Fine, I will…" what? What would he do? "I'll send her a nice trinket."

"Something tells me that wouldn't quite work."

"Well, I'll send her something first to soften her up then go and see her so she can have her 'private word,' where I will be the utmost gentleman. Satisfied?"

"My satisfaction is irrelevant, this is about you and her." But Theo seemed less tense, which Draco took as a good sign that he was clearly on the right track.

Having decided on the right trinket, that being a very expensive set of diamond earrings, he called a footman over to send it to his wife with the accompanying message that he would come see her soon.

"I think she will like it. It's a very rare piece. I know Astoria's been dying to wear it, even going so far as to ask me once. Shameless as she is." Draco's first priority of business upon his father's death was to oust all the members of his manor whom he did not like, chief among them Astoria.

"Doesn't she have a home of her own? And now that you're married there's really no incentive for her to hang about, hoping to catch your eye," Theo said contemplatively, as if truly pondering on the motives of the vicious blonde.

Draco gave a noncommittal grunt and drank the rest of his wine. They fell into a comfortable silence after this with Theo thinking God only knew what and Draco thinking what he would say to his wife tonight. Finally, both their thoughts were interrupted by the approach of a very nervous-looking footman.

The footman looked as if he did not wish to come forth and do whatever business he was bid and certainly looked as if he did not want to be holding the package in his hand. Draco recognized it as the container for the earrings. "Well?" Draco asked expectantly.

The footman began to stutter in a horrified whisper. "M-my Lord…m-m-my L-lady h-has ret-turned your gift with an ac-c-companying message," he stammered out.

Draco, feeling a swell of anger rise in him, rose physically from his seat as well. "And the accompanying message?"

"She wished it to be c-c-onveyed verbat-tim my Lord."

"Then out with it."

There was a pregnant pause before the poor man sputtered out the message in a hurry. "We will have an exchange when I please. For now, I will retire for bed, and you will not bother me with your insignificant trinkets."

Draco saw red. The footman was ready to escape his Lord's wrath. Theo, well, for the first time in a long time, Theo laughed. _Theo _actually _laughed. _If Draco weren't so angry, he would've been happy to participate in his friend's mirth. Instead, he took the package and left the hall, though not quick enough to avoid hearing his friend yell, "go easy."

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione:**

Hermione fumed silently as she began to slide out of her layers of dress. It was a difficult and messy process because she kept tugging on things angrily rather than take her time.

Of course he was sleeping around. He was known for his rakish ways. But he was married now. She supposed that she had given him too much credit and assumed incorrectly that he would stop doing so if not out of loyalty to her, which was laughable, then at least out of loyalty to the sanctity of marriage. There was at present nothing sanctimonious in the situation she found him in, nor in his disheveled state.

Finally out of most it, she was left in nothing but her corset and stockings and was trying to make her way through the damned corset when the door to the room burst open and in came her husband looking to be in a rage. Hermione gave a small squeak and instinctively grabbed a garment she had just shed to cover what she could of herself.

She saw him turn around automatically and was surprised at the gesture but watched him shake his head as if coming to a realization and turn around to face her again. "No need to be modest, I'll see it all eventually," he said, looking her up and down to emphasize his point.

"No need to be crude, I'm not one of your whores," she countered angrily, noting that the only reason she wasn't so embarrassed now was because she was so angry.

"So, _my lady, _did you not approve of my gift?"

"I did not approve of the motives for gifting me."

"Meaning?" He cocked his head to the side, looking impatient.

"Meaning, I'm not to be bought off after every indiscretion."

He tutted impatiently, straightening, with one hand on his hip. "I wasn't buying you off."

"It certainly seemed so." She was trying not to fidget and was becoming more aware of her state of undress.

"And what makes you so morally righteous as to hold yourself above others?" He gave a challenging look and inclined his chin.

"I am a real lady and a real woman." Hermione straightened very carefully. Her father had always taught her to physically emphasize her words to better stand firm in front of men. She was hoping the quirk of her husband's eyebrow meant that it worked.

"Lady?" he asked sardonically, looking off to his side. "I've had many experiences with _ladies."_

"In that case, that only speaks of how abysmal your experience with real women have been if your idea of a real _lady_ is that whore that came bumbling out, " Hermione spit out, venomously. She thought he almost flinched at her words.

Her husband looked at her sharply, his platinum blond hair falling into his face, a face that now held a hint of a smirk. "My, my, what's this? Is my wife _jealous?" _He took a step towards her while peering questioningly into her face, stooping a little to do so.

"N-no, of course not!" Hermione was loath to admit, but having him step closer intimidated her. Only in the slightest. "How could I possibly be jealous of _that? _And I hardly know you well enough to care!" She meant to say more but stopped short because he moved again.

He stalked forwards, closer to her now, with a predatory gleam in his eyes that she had not seen before. "If you wanted me so badly, you need only say so my Lady," he said quietly, with a suggestive glint in his eye.

"Wha—…I..n-n—I mean.." Hermione tried to move back but realized that she was firmly pressed up against her night desk. Moving to the side and out of his way meant he would see her bum and all. She was stuck.

He moved even closer and slowly placed his hands behind his back as he drew near. If he assumed this would present him as nonthreatening, he was sorely mistaken. Rising up to his full height, which was a full head above her, he now stood mere inches from her face. Hermione had to crane her neck back to look up at him as he lowered his to look at her.

She vowed silently not to break eye contact. She had to stand her ground and show him that she wasn't afraid. Unfortunately, she couldn't' help the very audible gulp that caused his smirk to grow even broader if that were possible. He slowly brought his face to the side of her ear and whispered, "Do you want me?"

"I…I…want…you…to…." Damn, she had to add the 'to', lest he think he had won. She refused to be taken in by his nearness or charm that so many silly women had fallen for, including the idiot from earlier. She was better than that.

Her husband, again painfully slowly, unlatched his hands from behind and placed them on the desk on either side of her, effectively trapping her in between. "…yes?" He breathed into her ear, causing a few stray hairs to tickle her skin.

"I want you to apologize." Well that broke it. It being whatever surreal atmosphere that had been created just now, of course.

He gave a heavy sigh, pulled his head back slightly and angled his head towards her. "Apologize for what?"

"For humiliating me."

"But not for committing adultery?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"They're both one and the same in my mind." She still kept eye contact, though it was becoming increasingly difficult given the distraction of his proximity. She wanted to look anywhere but at him yet compelled herself to keep her eyes on him.

He pulled away once more, and no longer trapped her between his arms. Hermione couldn't explain the sudden emptiness she felt. Strange.

He scrutinized her for a long moment, as if trying to read her mind. "I will apologize…"

She must be hearing things or perhaps she had been imagining the words so strongly that they audibly manifested themselves in the room. This proud, arrogant, and cold man was not about to apologize to her on demand.

"…only if you apologize as well," he finished, righting the world on its axis once again.

Of course. He was not the type to give freely. "And what, may I ask, am I to apologize for?"

"Let's see…for insulting me, for humiliating me, for undermining my authority, just to name a few." He stepped back again and crossed his arms.

Hermione had an instant urge to move forward but it vanished before she could contemplate upon it. "I will concede and give apologies for the first two only."

Her husband chuckled as if expecting her response. He took one last step back, gave a very low bow with his right arm outstretched to his side, and said with a smile, "My sincerest apologies, my lady, for my transgressions and the unfortunate consequences that have left you feeling slighted and humiliated." He straightened up and looked at her. Then, as if remembering something, his face turned serious. "I admit, I have not been the most accommodating given our circumstances but I will try to be more so in the days to come."

That was more than she had expected. Hermione stood away from the desk and gave a wobbly curtsy in her state and replied, "Then I offer my sincerest apologies for insulting and humiliating you even if they were only in reaction to your transgressions." Upon seeing the look on his face and before he could make any complaints, she added, "And I am also sorry for my temper and the resulting caustic statements made to you. I will, as well, make an effort to dampen it in the days to come."

That seemed to have satisfied him, for he inclined his head. But Hermione was not finished. "If I may, my Lord, make one last request."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly to make her continue.

"I would ask that you not commit such indiscretions again," she said firmly, ready to back it up with a threat of fairness if need be.

"And if I did?"

What gall. "Then I could only assume you'd understand the fairness in my acting the same."

"You would commit adultery to counteract my transgressions?" He seemed skeptical.

"If you were not committed to our marriage, and sleeping with other women would essentially cement this, then I see no reason for me to be committed as well."

He again silently surveyed her. She noticed that he liked to analyze a person before responding appropriately, as if he were measuring them up to see how much he could gain advantage and what he ought to say to do so. He stood straighter, gave a slight bow and said, "I give you my word."

She didn't believe him, but figured it was a start. "Thank you," she said, insincerely.

"That's settled then. Now you can accept my gift for its own sake." He raised his hand and handed her his gift.

Hermione accepted, looked up at him with a smile and said, "thank you my Lord."

He looked at her with a weird expression on his face, blinked rapidly several times and cleared his throat before looking away. "Right, well it's been quite a day. I suppose we should retire."

Hermione tensed visibly. She had momentarily forgotten that she was half-naked. She cleared her throat as well, finally taking her eyes off of him and looking away. "yes, I suppose we should."

She wondered how to go about getting into bed without him seeing her and was biting her lip in worry when he solved her problem for her.

"Good night, my lady," he said, walking towards the bed as he unceremoniously pulled off his shirt and kicked off his boots. Hermione caught the smooth expanse of his back before he jumped into a bed that was large enough for five people.

Hermione sighed with relief. She thought she had escaped a potentially embarrassing situation when he put his forearm over his eyes and called out, "you can finish changing now and come to bed. I promise I won't peek….for now."

She could practically _hear _the smirk in his voice. Not wanting to leave anything to chance, she quickly slid out of her clothes and into a comfortable night set and quietly slid into bed. She was quite literally at the edge, as far away from him as possible. She was certain, three maybe even four more people could fit in between them.

She felt him shift to his side to get comfortable. "Don't fall off the bed trying to keep your distance," he muttered sleepily.

That would not be a problem, Hermione thought. The problem, however, was that she was a tosser and mover. She always moved about when sleeping and hoped that tonight she would manage to keep her distance from him until morning.

Finally, hoping, and willing herself, that she would not wake up to find herself on top of him, Hermione drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Draco:**

Draco was having a very pleasant dream. A very pleasant dream with very pleasant-smelling flowers. Lilacs, he believed it was. They seemed to surround him everywhere and overwhelmed his senses sweetly. He felt himself slowly coming into consciousness and took one big great whiff to make it last and realized the smell had not faded; in fact it was stronger now.

Fully awake, but eyes still closed, he took another deep breath and smelled lilacs. Strange. He slowly blinked opened his eyes and angled his head down somewhat to see what had appeared in the bottom of his vision. It was a head of mussed brown hair. He blinked again several times to get a more clear view and realized that his wife had somehow ended up quite close to him despite the massive bed. He almost grinned when he realized she must have done so unconsciously.

Then the predicament of his new situation hit him. Her head was about where his abdomen was, merely an inch from touching him, which would mean that her…chest was about where his…crotch was.

Great. It was morning. A warm, soft body was _nearly _pressed up against him in all the right places. Or wrong places depending on the analysis. Draco groaned but stiffened when he felt her stir.

He watched as she sleepily breathed in and pulled up her arm right _up his crotch. _Well, if he wasn't in trouble before he certainly was now. He felt something twitch and was certain this time that it wasn't her.

Draco weighed his options. He could leave immediately, take a cold bath and train vigorously to take his mind out of the gutter. Or, he could finally fully complete his marriage to her. Right here and now. Almost instantly, due to some nagging thought in the back of his mind, he realized she probably wouldn't take too kindly to being woken up with a horny husband who is probably not in a state to go slow or control himself otherwise.

Fuck. Well he had better get going then, before his body changed his mind. He swiftly untangled himself and immediately felt the coldness of leaving the warmth of the bed and a different kind of coldness that he believed was leaving the warmth of her skin.

As he quickly but quietly got dressed, he took the opportunity to fully observe her. She lay on her side, fully clothed in a nightdress that was shimmied up her leg from tossing around. Her skin was smooth, Draco noted, and she was of fair complexion. Her hair was mussed and extremely thick, and made quite a contrast surrounding her shoulders and lower back.

Draco finally moved up to her face. She had an ethereal, peaceful look upon her features. It almost looked as if she were faking her sleep and for an instant he was worried, but he soon realized that she was not due to her slow and even breathing. As he continued looking at her, Draco decided that his wife was the prettiest sleeper he had ever seen.

Given the number of women he had woken up to, he gave this judgment fairly and accurately. Most women's faces were oily, scrunched, and wrinkled in the morning. In short, it was not the best look of their day. His wife, however, seemed to look as pretty if not prettier than at any other point he had seen her. Her dark lashes, small nose, and full lips looked—

Draco had to leave. He finished dressing, wrote a quick note to leave at her bedside, took one last look and left the bedchambers.

Walking down the hallway to the dining hall, Draco finally came to the conclusion that his wife was indeed attractive. Or more importantly, that he was definitely attracted to her physically. At her worst, he considered her pretty so he couldn't imagine how she would look at her best. Furthermore, his body gave clear indication this morning that he certainly desired her.

Which brought him to the topic of consummation. Draco thought that it would be wise to commit the act soon. Perhaps tonight. He wasn't sure if that decision was brought on by the remnants of his lingering desire and figured he would have to revisit it after training when he could think more properly, like with his brain and not his nether regions.

He turned the corner and entered the dining hall to find Theo and Blaise already seated.

"We train after this. Hard." Draco took a pitcher and began eating his breakfast.

"So early in the morning, is there any particular reason why you want to get a headstart?" Theo asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Just want to. No particular reason."

"How did last night fare?"

"I apologized, she accepted, we slept. Happy?" Draco continued eating as if nothing occurred. Though, Blaise sputtered out his drink.

"What? Draco you finally bedded your wife?" Blaise asked, feigning shock.

"No. Well, not figuratively anyways." Draco had the sort of relationship with these two in which he could be completely honest. Sometimes even explicitly so in regards to women, yet somehow he felt hesitant about sharing more than necessary in regards to this particular woman.

"But it went well then. Apparently extremely well if how quickly you jumped out of bed is any indication." Theo had mirth in his eyes.

Draco both hated and loved that he could know exactly what was going on with only the smallest evidence to go by.

"So I find my wife attractive. It's not exactly a subjective opinion."

"Ha, my man, I told you she was attractive," Blaise added.

Draco couldn't explain the sudden sense of hostility he felt, thought it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Your astute observation may not say much but you of all people resisting temptation says quite a bit," Theo replied with a smirk.

"Who says I'm resisting temptation?"

"So then you are going to bed her?" Blaise asked, somewhat confused.

"Of course."

"When?" Theo asked.

"When the time is right," Draco said. He wasn't sure when that would be, but figured he'd play it by ear and would probably know when he knew. He would simply have to test the waters first. That, of course, was going to be amusing to say the least, considering how she reacted last night.

Draco smiled to himself at the memory. Theo was right. She was inexperienced in every sense of the word, in such matters. He could practically _hear _her trembling. Perhaps it was in nervousness then, but soon it would be in quite something else. He smirked, looking forward to bringing it about.

Draco's pleasant thoughts were interrupted by his advisor informing of the 'terribly important' Diplomat's Ball. Damn. He had forgotten that was coming up on his schedule. This he granted was something quite important, given that impressing the diplomats as a host and sending them off to his king meant he would be held in high favor, an opportunity he would not pass up.

He finally confirmed the last of the reports and instructions with his advisor and left the hall for the training grounds with Theo and Blaise. As he began getting into his favorite regimen of swordfighting with Theo, his mind wandered back to his wife. He wondered if she was attracted to him. True, she was certainly affected some, given last night's demonstration, but that could've simply been nerves. Equally true was that he was highly sought after by most women, not simply for his title and riches, but his aristocratic looks and figure. Draco was not one to praise himself, he simply recognized the facts as they stood.

Yet, his wife had proven to be unlike most women, so he wondered if in this regard she differed as well. The thought that a woman would not want him physically was laughable, but she had surprised him on several occasions. He would have to simply observe her and see.

The sun was beating down viciously and Draco began to grow hot under his sticky leather armor and tunic. As he took a break from training and took off his armor and tunic, leaving his torso bare in the sun, glistening from the sweat he had produced from swinging his heavy blade, he caught sight of a woman staring at him.

No, not _any _woman. It was his wife and from the way she was looking at him, Draco slowly began a very sure smirk upon his features as he came to the conclusion that his opportunity to observe and see had come much sooner than he had thought.

As he watched her watching him, Draco came to an even more pleasant conclusion, and his smirk widened evermore: that his wife would not want him was indeed laughable, as her eyes at the moment looked about ready to tear the remainder of his clothes off with their gaze alone.

He finally caught her gaze with his own and her ensuing reaction, which was almost painfully adorable, confirmed his suspicions. Draco briefly tried to remember the last time he _used or _even_ thought _the word 'adorable,' and settled on the answer that it had been quite a while if ever.

But there was no better word to describe his wife's reaction to being caught ogling him. From slowly raking her eyes up his body with an obvious look of appreciation on her face accompanied by a lazy, almost subconsciously seductive smile that made Draco's stomach flip, she had almost jumped two feet in the air when her eyes had finally locked upon his and his self-satisfied face.

Even at this distance, he could see her face and neck reddening as she hurriedly turned to her confused friend Ginny, who had been previously distracted by his friend Theo herself, and blubbered something. Draco grinned at Theo, who probably had also been watching the exchange and decided to test the waters a bit more as he had planned earlier.

With that cheerful thought, and suddenly in an upbeat mood, Draco made his way over to the two ladies, never taking his eyes off of his wife. All the while, he wondered why this particular woman's admiration of his physical attributes had made him feel…almost giddy, when every other woman who had the same appreciation merely made him feel…normal. As if that was the reaction he was expecting from them.

Finally having reached them, he decided to begin his testing by standing very, very, close to her and was yet again rewarded with another adorable reaction.

Draco was definitely more than amused.

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Hermione:**

Hermione roused awake slowly, lazily stretching herself from the tips of her fingers to her toes, on her expansive bed. With a content smile upon her face, she gave a huge yawn. She didn't know why, but she found herself waking to a pleasant mood.

Then with a jolt she froze, remembering the events of last night. Slowly sitting up, she realized that she had ended up on her husband's side of the bed, groaning at the possibilities of how that might have occurred. She also noticed that he was gone. An early riser, she mused.

Hermione stumbled out of bed unceremoniously, wondering where her husband had gone, when she found herself staring at a note with a hurried scrawl on the bedside table addressed to her.

"Wife,

I will be on the training grounds through most of the afternoon. Please join me there once you have awoken, so that we make attend lunch together.

-Draco"

Hermione giggled at his use of 'wife' to refer to her. It was awkward and silly, but she noted that since he signed with his own name, he was trying to transition to calling her by name without being so rude as to do so without her offering first. She smiled to herself at the pleasant turn of events. It seemed that this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Hermione got dressed relatively quickly, not acknowledging her slight anticipation at seeing her husband—Draco. Once she was out in the halls with a quick pace towards the training grounds, she ran into Ginny as she turned a corner. Literally.

"Oof, sorry m'la—oh, Hermione, what are you so in hurry for?" Ginny asked mischievously.

"I'm not in a hurry, just a bit distracted is all. Sorry to have run into you Ginny."

"That's alright dear. Where are you off to then?"

"To the training grounds…my husband bid me so. Care to join me?" Hermione didn't know why, but felt that she would feel less nervous with Ginny there. Given the events of last night, she wasn't certain she could face him quite alone just yet.

"Wonderful! I was meaning to go as well, and take a peek at all those lovely men!" Ginny winked good-naturedly as Hermione laughed. "But no worries, I won't be sneaking peeks at _your _man, darling.

Hermione chuckled, but didn't at all dislike the sound of that.

As they ambled through the grounds to get a good view of the men training, Hermione noticed that Ginny's eyes were fixated upon Sir Nott. She smiled to herself knowingly and wondered how this was going to turn out.

Hermione herself began to scan the grounds for sight of her husband. Instead she caught sight of a small animal scurrying about on the ground that eventually led her vision to striking boots. As Hermione slowly raised her eyes up the form of the owner her gaze fell upon a naked torso.

Now, Hermione prided herself on being a level-headed young woman and not like other silly women who seemed to turn into goo at the sight of mere male flesh. Hermione herself had seen her fair share and had never, thankfully, undergone such a meltdown.

But _this_. This was something she had yet to see and she was loath to admit that she seemed to be having difficult taking her eyes away from this effortless looking lean build of toned muscle. As her eyes made their way upwards, ever so slowly, fully admiring the view, she noted that this view looked familiar. Finally, as her eyes reached the fully smirking head atop the equally fine broad shoulders, Hermione gave an audible strangled gasp as she whipped her head away into an opposite direction, hoping to dear God that her skin and face would remain a normal shade.

God, apparently was not in a good mood that day, as Hermione felt her flesh, in not just her face really, grow warm as she realized that she had just been caught _ogling _her husband!

Breath, she told herself. Just breath, it's perfectly appropriate. Except it was mortifyingly embarrassing. Hermione's demeanor apparently was obvious enough to tear Ginny away from her own, unashamed ogling.

"Hermione are you alright? You look a little…sick," Ginny inquired with worry.

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine, just a little hot," stammered Hermione as she began to fan herself.

"Oh! Hermione your husband is walking over, perhaps he can escort you if need be."

"No! Don't mention anything to him please, I'm perfectly fine!" Hermione squeaked to a slightly alarmed Ginny. Dear God, this was simply getting worse.

Hermione frantically searched about her mind for a plausible excuse for her behavior. Perhaps she could say she was staring out of focus and he just so happened to occupy that spot. That happened regularly right? Suddenly she felt a very male, and God help her a very physically sensible presence mere centimeters from her.

Her husband, for surely no one else would be so unapologetically imposing as if it were his right, came even closer and breathed into her ear, "wife." She could hear the mirth in his voice. Damned bastard was clearly enjoying this.

Hermione gulped audibly again. She wondered, exasperatedly, as to why she couldn't have quieter bodily functions. Perhaps everything was simply amplified when she was in a hyper-aware state. The cause of such hyper-awareness refused to move away, so Hermione tried to discreetly edge away and respond, hopefully coherently.

Naturally, she failed miserably and practically crashed into Ginny as she felt herself visibly jerk away. Poor Ginny seemed to be genuinely worried for her welfare now. More so to assuage her friend, Hermione finally composed herself, cleared her throat several times in the face of her amusedly smiling husband, and said, "er..husband." It obviously did not help that he looked so dashing with disheveled hair, shirtless, and grinning wickedly like he'd been naughty.

He straightened, still with that infuriating grin on his face that continued to make Hermione feel annoyingly giddy, and turned to Ginny with greeting, "Lady Ginny." Facing Hermione again he said, "It would please me greatly if you were to call me Draco."

Hermione was seriously wondering how someone could be grinning and speaking at the same time. It seemed anatomically impossible. As anatomically impossible as continuing to have a red face. Was that never going to fade? Well, she could and would blame it on the weather then. "In that case, I insist you call me Hermione." Speech coherent, words clear. Good, it seemed she was coming back on track.

"Hermione," he practically purred, almost derailing her again. "I saw that you were watching my uh…._training _rather intently. Was it to your satisfaction?"

Hermione wanted to slap herself for her silly behavior and the reaction that he was so obviously and clearly so happily eliciting from her. Yet, she couldn't seem to help herself. Well, she wasn't going to go down that easily. "Well actually, unfortunately, I was drifting off and not paying much attention and began to just stare off into space and…" She was trying to figure out how to word this correctly when he finished for her.

"And you were staring fixedly at one spot and not at all paying attention to what so happened to be occupying it?"

Goodness, that was fairly easy, Hermione physically relaxed. So he was oblivious. Marvelous. Now to drive home the point, "yes, yes, that's exactly right! In fact, I wasn't even aware that you were there until you came here." Hermione was beginning to feel rather proud of how she handled this when she was thrown completely off the rails.

"Ah, I see. So is that why your gaze was roaming up the length of my body rather slowly then?" Draco asked triumphantly.

Hermione almost groaned as she heard Ginny giggling next to her. "Uh, well, that's funny, well…you see, um…right…so…" She simply gave up and gave a nervous laugh and seriously gave the notion of making a run for it when he spoke again.

She felt Draco lean in towards her ear once again as he said in a low voice, "No need to be shy Hermione, it is only for _your_ viewing pleasure."

Hermione, in a last-minute spurt of boldness, somehow decided to make the most of it if she were going to turn to goo like all the other women. Turning to him coyly, she responded with mock disappointment, "Tis only for _viewing_ then?" She was instantly rewarded with a surprised smile on his features, followed by a chuckle. But then he surveyed her more seriously and intensely, his face transformed by some contemplation. A look that was mirrored by Hermione herself.

For what seem like ages they simply stared at each other with such an intensity when the spell was broken by a jolly "oy, get a room you two, you're embarrassing even Ginny and that's saying something." Blaise walked up to them with merriment in his eyes.

"Sir Blaise, your politeness seems to increase with your good looks," retorted Ginny.

Though she didn't think it possible, and though she was still slightly red, Hermione felt the group fall into an easy chat. More importantly, she wasn't hyperventilating for nonsensical reasons anymore and that was a relief.

After Sir Nott joined the group, and Ginny's demeanor became visibly more controlled and subdued, Draco turned to his wife and said, "I'll go put on some suitable clothes lest I distract you again, and we can be off for lunch." He gave her an easy smile that seemed only meant for her.

Hermione laughed. "Alright, I'll be waiting here then." Draco gave a slight bow and walked off.

"Goodness me, Lady Hermione. What _have _you done to our dear Draco?" asked Blaise in mock horror. "I'm fairly certain he smiled more in the last five minutes than he did in the last five years. A genuine smile of course, smirks don't count." Blaise gave a smirk of his own.

Hermione gave a chuckle. "I'm sure he has his wonderful friends to credit," she offered diplomatically.

"Ever the diplomat, Lady Hermione," Nott replied, and then turned to Ginny with his arm outstretched. "Lady Ginny, if I may do the honor of escorting you to lunch?"

Ginny looked like she was trying hard to contain herself. "That would be lovely thank you.

"Well, I suppose I should go off and find a lovely lady of my own to escort," said Blaise, giving a giggling Hermione a wink and setting off on his own.

Which left a slightly nervous Hermione to herself as she waited for Draco to return. After he returned with his arms outstretched, however, she realized she had no cause to worry. They fell into easy conversation as they made their way to the Dining Hall.

The following few weeks went by in a happy blur. Hermione found herself becoming more and more comfortable with Draco as they began to intentionally spend more time with one another. Conversations were never difficult to hold as they discussed everything from animals, to politics, to philosophy. She found that her husband was every bit the intellectual as he was the Lord.

Though they never spoke of anything too personal, especially on Draco's end, Hermione was still happy to be able to speak with him at all, and so openly. She was beginning to think that a bright future lay ahead. They had plenty of time to broach the more heavier and personal topics.

She also came to terms with the very obvious fact that she found him attractive. Perhaps that was an understatement, she found him extremely handsome. Once she was able to admit this to herself, they were able to carry on some amusing, but generally innocent, flirtatious banter, which Hermione thoroughly enjoyed. She also had the impression that Draco was holding back and taking things slow, as if not to alarm her.

She mused that perhaps, were she any other woman, he would have bedded her by now. Which brought her to another suspicion that she was able to reasonably relieve. They still had not consummated their marriage and though Hermione was a bit worried at first that Draco might still be carrying on affairs, she had a feeling that he was staying true to his word. He was certainly in bed with her every night fairly early and rather busy throughout his day. When he did have time off from his duties, he spent it with her. Hermione was beginning to think that perhaps he was taking his time, allowing her to be comfortable with him first before making his move. The thought, though she couldn't prove it, warmed her.

Just as she was walking along the halls one day, wondering to herself that perhaps she was beginning to have real, genuine feelings for Draco, Hermione's previous happy few weeks all came crashing down.

She had been passing a slightly ajar door in one of the many empty rooms of the manor when she heard her name. Now, Hermione was not one to eavesdrop but thought that it would only be fair to do so if she were the topic of the discussion. With that in mind, she hid behind a tapestry nearby and strained to catch what she could.

"Hermione is…" Hermione recognized the voice to be Draco's and strained even more, despite feeling a little guilty. She was having difficulty hearing everything, where some parts fell into mumbles.

"but on the other hand….She, however, is quite possibly the most hideous thing I have ever seen…I pity her….that's why I treat her politely…but the mere sight of her disgusts me…" This was followed by some loud laughing, that sounded much like Blaise's.

Hermione didn't want to hear anymore. She _couldn't _hear anymore. He not only thought these things, but was sharing it with others. She could practically see them in there laughing at her. There was a loud zinging in her ears as she felt her heart drop. He couldn't stand the sight of her? Hermione wanted to crumple right there, but thought better of it and quickly walked away.

How could she have not seen this coming? Of course he found her hideous. Given the women he's been with in the past, it was no wonder he began his affairs almost instantly upon marriage. Some part of her tried to reason that he had been genuine with her these past few weeks, going out of his way to spend time with her.

But Hermione laughed bitterly to herself. Who was she deluding? She had already made herself a fool for falling for his well-honed charms, was she going to make herself an even bigger fool by lying to herself?

The worst of it was, that only moments prior she had been thinking of how happy she had become here and feeling even more close with him, even secretly anticipating finally being with him. Just the thought of having those thoughts made her sick to her stomach as the nausea swept over her.

Once she finally got to her chambers, she fell into a heap on the bed, but then instantly jumped out of it again. This was where they slept. Where, surely, he must be sickened to share his bed with her. Hermione could feel her tears coming, but held them back. She would continue to be the same fool if she let this get to her.

But how could she not? She couldn't deny that she cared. Cared enough to be angry. Well then. If this is how it was going to be then so be it. If this was the circumstance in which she found herself, then she may as well try to have the best for herself. She would tolerate the consummation that surely he would have to _tolerate _as well, and afterwards they could both be on their merry ways. He could sleep with who or what he wished, far prettier and far less disgusting things, to be sure. And she…well, she would live a life of dignity with her head held high. Out of loyalty to the sanctity of marriage, she would not carry on her own affairs, but she would live independently. Learn the things she always wanted to, spend extended periods of time with her family, and continue her friendship with Ginny. She would, in short, live the life of a married…spinster.

With the grim reality of her lonely future and outlook, Hermione finally fell to a heap on the floor and cried.

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Draco:**

As Draco prepared for the Diplomats Ball later that evening in one of his offices doing some background reading on his guests, he fondly thought back to the past few weeks with his wife. Draco could hardly believe it, but had actually come to not only enjoy but seek Hermione's company. This was certainly the first time he had felt this way with a women he had not slept with, though that was surely to come and make his relationship all the more sweeter. Draco inwardly smiled in anticipation.

He believed that she was comfortable enough with him to consummate their marriage. Her flirtatious interactions with him these past few weeks gave Draco only a glimpse of the pleasure they would find in bed. He had put it off for this long considering his own ungentlemanly behavior towards her in the beginning. That and the his knowledge, mostly from Theo, of her innocence in every sense of the word. Though that only served to make her even more desirable to him.

He sighed contentedly as he realized his luck in having a wife that not only was he attracted to but whose company he found both enjoyable and intellectual. Some small traitorous voice in the back of his mind nagged that this may be too good to be true, but Draco was in no mood to entertain that thought at the moment as he was too busy imagining the smooth skin of his wife, for which he showed every bit the restraint every night they slept together. It would all be worthwhile tonight, and again Draco found that he was smiling to himself.

"What're you so happy about? You always hated these Diplomat Balls," Blaise said as he walked in unannounced and uninvited as was his custom. Blaise and

Theo were the only two had the privilege of being able to do this without repercussions, though Draco was beginning to think that he certainly wouldn't mind if his wife walked in. "I am simply looking forward to getting it over with. The sooner the better."

"Oh? Did you have something special to do tonight, my man?" Blaise asked, not actually thinking there was.

Draco knew that Blaise could not be onto his thoughts, but he was able to concede that he had become more and more open as of late. "Nothing more special than any other night." No need to give Blaise and Theo any more ammunition to laugh at his expense, Draco thought.

"So, how are things with your wife?" This time Blaise had a knowing and expectant gleam in his eyes.

"Perfectly well." Draco tried not to divulge any more. Though he would tell Blaise and Theo anything, talk of feelings, which this would inevitably come to, were still awkward.

"So what do you think of her? Has she finally passed your muster?"

"Exceedingly. Hermione is...not like any other woman I have met," Draco said, surprising himself with this admission.

"I would agree Draco, so I hope you understand when I say that you ought not screw this up." It was not the norm for Blaise to be so serious, and even though he was smiling cheekily, Draco could tell that he wanted this advice to be taken to heart. He continued back in his easy tone, "She's certainly not like Astoria."

Draco scoffed. "God, no. They are as different as day and night. Hermione is smart, beautiful, and utterly unpretentious, but on the other hand is Astoria. She, however, is quite possibly the most hideous thing I have ever seen. I pity her, that's why I treat her politely, but the mere sight of her disgusts me."

Blaise gave a booming laugh. "Oh Draco, I was wondering how you had been tolerating her all these years. I see now that it was barely," Blaise said, still chuckling. "Alright, mate, I'm off to get ready myself. Make sure your hair is perfectly in place, lest a stray lock poke someone's eye out." Laughing at his own joke, Blaise walked out, leaving a contemplative Draco in the room.

With increasing anticipation, Draco got up from his seat and set off to get ready with his wife.

8888888888888888888888

Draco looked towards the entrance to the ballroom impatiently. Where was she? He was beginning to worry. She had been adamant that he go on without her earlier and there was a different waver to her voice, especially considering this exchange took place with Draco on the other side of the door. After inquiring after her health, he had agreed.

But now he was wishing he hadn't. What if she was ill and trying to put up a brave front? He would expect her to do something like this. Draco was becoming more anxious as time passed and thus less attentive to his guests. Thankfully, Theo and Blaise were there to compensate when he himself kept wandering, in thought and in eyes, to the door.

Finally, all his anxiety washed away only to be replaced with awe as his wife finally stepped through the door. There was suddenly a hushed murmur as all in the ballroom no doubt was staring at his wife. Quenching the desire to poke every male's eyes out, Draco walked up to his entrancing wife who stood tall at the entrance waiting for him in a deep red velvet gown that showed more skin than she usually allowed. He also noted that she was wearing most of her hair down and had the strongest urge to run his hands through it. Draco was beginning to think that he may cut this evening earlier than planned.

Finally reaching her almost ethereal presence, Draco offered his hand and said with sincerety, "you look beautiful Hermione."

She turned a surprisingly cool gaze on him. "Thank you for saying so" she said, and quickly looked away from his face again.

Just as Draco was about to say that it was not merely say-so, one of the Diplomats, a Russian Draco believed, came striding forward waving at Hermione and looking to Draco and said, "yer vife?"

Draco nodded with a smirk. The Russian said something in his native tongue to no one in particular, but more surprisingly than that was Hermione's response in seemingly fluent and well-pronounced Russian, much to the delight of the Diplomat.

Draco watched in amazement as his wife took a moment to converse with the increasingly happy man.

The evening wore on in this manner. Much to Draco's pride and pleasant astonishment, his wife could speak quite a few languages, including Russian, German, French, and even Arabic. She would converse with and charm each diplomat they spoke with and acted as translator for Draco considering the more political topics. Nearly every guest was enamored with his wife, though Draco himself was most enamored of all.

Yet, there was something off about her and Draco noticed that even Theo was suspicious, though neither voiced their opinions on the matter. The most telling sign was that she very consistently avoided looking at him and even then, his eyes. Draco didn't know what to make of this but found it unsettling after weeks of easily laughing and bantering with her. Was she trying to appear a certain way to impress his guests? Was she feeling uncomfortable with him?

He didn't know what it was, but he was planning on finding out soon enough.

Once the guests had been graciously and generously hosted, Draco and Hermione finally made their leave. The process itself took almost as long as the whole ordeal as everyone kept coming up to bid good evening, mainly to his wife, but Draco was not complaining.

When they finally made their way out of the room and into the hallways, Draco was about to turn and make a joke when Hermione pulled her arm out from under his and began walking independently of him.

Draco felt deprived but more so stumped, as yet again she seemed distant and cool. Any attempt on conversation on his part was met with a polite nod or 'hmm' from her with the barest of tilts to his direction, again without looking at him or meeting his eyes.

Finally, when they came into their chamber, she went directly to the table next to the bed and began taking off her jewelry.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" Draco asked, fully planning to fix whatever it was.

"Not at all," she replied curtly.

"You seem distracted and different tonight," he said walking over to her.

"I don't feel myself to be either," she said, still with her back to him.

Draco decided to offer comfort of a different sort as he reached out to massage her shoulders but flinched when she instantly stiffened at his touch. Neither moved for a moment. Then Draco began slowly massaging her shoulders but still felt her tense and tight where he touched. "Are you tired? Perhaps you should relax, it was indeed quite a night." He continued to try and ease her tensed shoulders as he spoke in a low voice. "I would be perfectly satisfied to simply to go to bed, even though I had other plans." He smiled to himself, thinking if he had waited weeks, he could wait another night.

"There's no need to stay on my account, please go ahead and partake in your other plans." Her voice seemed to be devoid of the emotions present during their other conversations.

Draco chuckled. "My other plans include you and only you Hermione."

To this she froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if you are ready..." Draco brought his nose to her hair and smelled in her sweet scent."...I would like to make you my wife in truth tonight."

She froze, he practically felt her go rigid. He realized she would be nervous and thought that he ought to take this slow. Even though his own veins were now throbbing at her mere presence as his blood ran hotly through them.

"I-if you wish to do so, then you have the right to do so." Draco could hear the tremors in her voice, but it was what she said that threw him. This was not the Hermione he knew of late.

"There is no need to be afraid Hermione, when you want someone and are married, this is a perfectly natural progression."

"I wouldn't know." Again, the curtness returned.

"Hermione, are you saying that you no longer want me?" He meant to ask in half-jest to teasingly refer to her earlier behavior but her subsequent response felt like cold water had been thrown over him in that instant.

"What I want is irrelevant, I need only tolerate the act."

He froze. _Tolerate? _He could feel the anger and indignation coursing through his quickly cooling veins. He straightened immediately, with his back to her. "Rest assured, Lady, I may be many things, but I am no rapist and would never fall so low as to force myself upon any woman who would merely _tolerate _the act as a means to cope," he spat.

"You would not be forcing yourself. I am your wife and this is my duty." She still had her back to him.

Draco turned around again in incredulity. "Tacit willingness out of duty is not consent!" With that, Draco whirled around and left the chamber with the door slamming in his wake.

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All JK. Rowling's except the plot.**

**Draco:**

By the time Theo had managed to find Draco in the corner of the dining hall, his friend was already deep in his cups. Draco gave a loud burp in welcome as his friend gingerly sat down across him.

"How much have you had to drink Draco?" Theo watched as Draco tried to focus his eyes on his friend, which was proving to be a rather difficult task.

"Uhh…not enough….never enough Theo." With that, Draco took another great swig from his ale.

"You haven't had this much since your father died."

Upon hearing this, Draco stiffened, his gaze more focused and vision more clear. Theo always managed to sober him up quickly. "I don't know what happened. She just…shut off from me." He didn't see the point in beating around the bush, and suddenly found himself rather vulnerable and in need of answers. Though a traitorous part of him noted that he would regret this moment of weakness in the morning.

"What have you done?" Theo asked calmly, absent of an accusing tone, as if asking about the weather.

"What have I done? Why must you assume that I've done something?" If Draco could aim, he would've pointed his fingers at his friend.

"I can't imagine her to be angry without just cause."

"Wait, so you think she's angry with me? For what?" Draco was incredulous and avidly searching his mind for what he may have done. Unfortunately, in it's current state it came with nothing. Nevertheless, her shift in mood was sudden and he honestly could not think of anything he may have done or said.

"Perhaps you should speak to her."

Draco was grateful that he did not have to explicitly ask for advice, as Theo always knew when it was needed. But he needed more than that. "And say what? I've already brought it up and she didn't bite."

"Perhaps she feels easily bought. After all, there was no welcome reception for her, and certainly no warm reception from you. She is a young woman, inexperienced, and yet has had to get married all without experiencing the exhilaration of first love or even infatuation. Worse yet, she is probably under the impression you married her for political reasons, which is true, and thus has nothing to go by as to your affections."

Draco was bewildered. "Theo…where on earth do you get these notions? Are a you court bard or something to that effect? What exactly are you asking me to do?"

"I'm merely suggesting that you woo your wife." With that, Theo rose slowly from his seat but bent down to give his final word of advice. "I'm saying, you should make her feel wanted and not just something to be tolerated after being dropped on your lap."

Theo then turned and left Draco to his still drunken musings. _Woo his wife?_ Woo. Well there's a word or action he had not committed in quite sometime. How on earth does one go about wooing? Especially with a woman like Hermione? Certainly, Draco had never had trouble with women in the past, and that may yet still be the case with most women even now. He was handsome, rich, and powerful. He had never had to _try,_ but simply state what he wanted. And voila, there it was.

Hermione was not the type of women to simply do as he wished, despite her earlier statements. And he certainly did not wish her to be. He found it highly refreshing that she was of independent spirit and an enticing challenge to him on several levels.

With a heavy sigh but renewed spirit, Draco gulped down the last of his ale, slammed down his cup and left the hall. As he made his way to his chambers, Draco walked, however wobbly, with the renewed purpose that he was going to woo his wife. And enjoy it too. He certainly owed her that much after his icy initial reception.

Draco found it almost humorously ironic that the very reason for his inexperience in wooing ladies was that he had never had to do so in the first place. His skills were dusty from disuse apparently. But how hard could this be?

8888888888888888888888

Draco watched as Hermione quietly ate her breakfast. They were seated on the veranda of the upper towers, overlooking a lush view of forests and a river running south. Other than a "Good morning," they had spent the last five minutes listening to the clinking of their silverware. Well, more accurately to the clinking of Hermione's silverware, as all Draco had been doing was stare at his wife intently.

It was no difficult task and certainly not an unpleasant one. Though it was a bit unsettling that she steadfastly refused to look at him. Even though they were both aware of his intense gaze on her.

Finally, when he couldn't hold it in any longer, Draco broke the silence. "You look lovely this morning Hermione."

"Thank you for saying so my Lord."

"I think we're beyond polite pleasantries and titles, you needn't thank me nor refer to me as such."

"Then you needn't compliment me, my Lord."

"You do not appreciate complements?"

"I certainly appreciate the intent to praise."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You did not believe me to be sincere?"

"No, my Lord but I thank you for the attempt." Hermione continued to push around her plate quietly, still ignoring Draco's gaze. At this point, he had memorized the freckles on her face and the angle at which her dress collar grazed her chest.

"You're right, it was not a sincere nor fully honest statement. What I really wished to say would probably be inappropriate in broad daylight and at breakfast no less, not to mention have you sputtering out your food."

Hermione froze with the fork halfway up to her mouth as she stared at the spotless white linen cloth for a moment. She then resumed eating and after a while said quietly, "We are beyond pleasantries my Lord, there is no need to curb your tongue on my account."

"Then you give me permission to say exactly what is on my mind at this very instant?"

"….yes."

"When I said you were lovely, what I had really intended to say was that I think you are devouringly ravishing and that there's nothing more I want to do at this moment than to throw aside this table, take you by your hips, shove you up against that wall next to the tapestry and have my way with you as you scream out my name in pleasure."

Hermione, with her mouth slightly parted, finally looked up into the smirking face of Draco. "I…uh…I…" She was sputtering but thankfully there was no food in her mouth.

Draco slowly, almost tantalizingly leaned into the table, placing one arm atop the other. "But of course, this is breakfast, there's plenty of time for that later…and plenty of tapestries next to which to practice. Besides, I didn't want my wife undernourished. You'll need the extra energy." Draco gave her a cheeky wink at that. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of her face and felt the strongest urge to touch to see if it burned him.

Hermione was still staring at him with her mouth open when the door opened ushering in a frazzled advisor.

Draco hung his head and uttered a curse. "Jenkins, what part of "I wish to be alone with my wife, no interruptions' did you not understand?

"M-my apologies, my Lord." The color of Jenkin's wife matched his wife's, but it was certainly not becoming of him.

"Well, out with it Jenkins. What is it?" Draco was impatient to get back to where he was with his wife.

"My Lord, there's been an attack on the eastern border, a messenger has been sent to seek aid." Jenkins bowed lowly and awaited his command.

"Damn." Draco was looking forward to fix whatever problem there was with his wife, but it seemed that would have to wait a few days. He straightened and rose from his seat. "Well, it seems my Lady that our planned tapestry activities will have to wait a few days.

Jenkins confused face was comical while Hermione's impossibly red burning face was…enticing. Draco was going to have to hurry back. "Jenkins, get the men ready and at the front gates in 15 minutes, I'll meet them there."

"Yes, my Lord." Jenkins swept out of the room, leaving the two alone again.

Draco slowly turned his body to Hermione. "Well?"

Hermione looked up at him bewildered, as if startled out of some deep thought. "Well what?"

Draco came a step closer and stood with his hands on his hips. "Aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss?" He took some pleasure in her widening eyes and just when he thought she would refuse, she began to slowly rise from her seat. Draco certainly wasn't going to force her to do anything she was uncomfortable with but his curiosity held his tongue. He stood motionless so as to let her know that she was still in control.

Hermione moved towards him without looking him in the eyes, and very quickly, ever so quickly, that Draco thought he imagined it, she gave him a ghost of a peck on his left cheek. Almost instantly she stepped back and murmured, "goodbye my Lord, have a safe trip."

"Mmmm," hummed Draco, sounding like a man who had the taste of something delectable but was left wanting more. "That will probably last me until I walk out this door, but you can give me one when I come back that's sufficient for several days."

Hermione simply cleared her throat at that and looked anywhere but at him.

Draco chuckled and reached for her hand and gave it a slow and sensual kiss, all the while watching her face. "I will think of you often, Hermione."

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
